1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission control device, a power transmission device, a power receiving control device, a power receiving device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, contactless power transmission (non-contact power transmission) has been highlighted. The contactless power transmission makes it possible to perform transmission of electric power by utilizing electromagnetic induction without using a metallic contact. As an example of the contactless power transmission, charging cell phones and household equipment (e.g., cordless handsets of telephones) are suggested.
JP-A-2006-60909 is a first example of related art of the contactless power transmission. In the first example, an ID authentication is realized by transmitting and receiving an authentication code between a power receiving device (a secondary side) and a power transmission device (a primary side) so as to detect insertion of a foreign object or the like.
The related art disclosed in the example, however, is only on the assumption that a single power transmission device corresponds to a single power receiving device. The power transmission device is determines only whether or not a device ID received from the power receiving device is appropriate. The related art is, thus, not on the assumption that the power transmission device needs to correspond with various types of power receiving devices.